1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an alarm method, and more particularly to a vehicle tracking detection and alarm method and a navigation device using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
For drivers to successfully negotiate turns with their cars, they should be alert and not turn in a radius that is too small, otherwise, their car may slip or overturn.
When a driver is not alert, maybe from being too tired or under the influence of drugs or alcohol, his/her driving may be erratic. Accordingly, some vehicles are equipped with a driving assistance system.
One driving assistance system uses an infrared eyeball scanner, which continuously emits infrared rays to scan the whites of a driver's eyes to determine whether the driver is tired. However, the infrared rays may damage the eyeballs.
Another driving assistance system uses an image identification device, which locates the eyes of the driver using a video and image processing technology and determines whether a driver is tired according to how the driver blinks. However, this system is prone to errors.
Yet another driving assistance system uses a blood-pressure detection device, which uses a driver's blood pressure to determine the driver's fitness for driving. However, the device is inconvenient for drivers to attach to themselves, and due to the variety of reasons blood pressure may be abnormal, errors are common.